The Beast Inside - A Divergent Delinquents Story
by ClarkeGrifffin
Summary: Clarke Griffin is Divergent. The Erudite born Princess has to hide who and what she is from everyone. Though, that was easier said than done. Bellarke AU. Rated M for later chapters containing language, violence, and smut.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello! So, after making a Divergent Bellarke AU GIF Set, I decided to write a fic for it. I'm not sure how long it's going to be, but it will be multi-chapter. No Bellamy in this chapter, and there will be very little of him in the next one, but that'll be rectified in chapter three.

Remember to Favourite/Alert/Review! It keeps me motivated! (Especially reviews). Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Clarke Griffin, clad in standard Erudite Blue, looked at herself in the mirror, smoothing back her hair. She eyed the thick framed glasses that were perched on her bedside table. She didn't need them to help her vision-Erudite had the technology to repair any retinal damage-but it was common practice for anyone in the knowledge based faction to wear them. It presented the appearance of intelligence, but Clarke didn't understand the logic behind it. Regardless, she picked up the frames and perched them on the bridge of her nose.

Today, she wanted to be perfect. After all, today was the day of her test. She knows, just as everyone should, how important the test was. _The future belongs to those who know where they belong._ The lesson had been repeated over and over for the majority of Clarke's life. It was the overarching aspect of the curriculum taught in school. It drove Society. Without the faction system, there would be chaos. That was one thing everyone could agree on.

Heading down from her bedroom, she smelt breakfast cooking on the stove. Her father was standing at the stove, eggs sizzling in the pan in his hand, and her mother was reading the morning paper.

"Good morning, Sweetheart," Abby greeted, looking up from the words on the page. Her smile was warm and full of love; the same as it was every morning.

Clarke returned the smile and sat down at the table. "Anything interesting in the news today?" Clarke asked, the standard Erudite curiosity colouring her voice.

"Just the same as everyday," her mother sighed. "Horrible accusations against Abnegation."

Clarke furrowed her brow. "You don't believe it?"

"I think the truth is often stretched to fit the needs of others," she replied.

"What proof do you have?" Clarke asked, wanting to understand just as she was taught to do.

"It's just a belief," Abby said. Her tone was so nonchalant for such an out-of-character statement. Erudite valued fact and knowledge above all; simply believing something for the sake of believing didn't make sense.

Her father interjected in the conversation before she could press her mother further.

"Your test is today," he said matter-of-factly, looking at her over his shoulder.

Clarke nodded.

"Are you nervous?" her mother asked.

Clarke debated on this for a moment. She has taken many tests in her life, and she excelled at them. There wasn't a reason for this test to be any different, but there was something daunting about a test that virtually tells you who you are and who you are meant to be. She tried to find the right words to string together to accurately describe her feelings. "I'm not nervous, really, more…"

"Anxious? Apprehensive? Excited?" her father asked, finished with cooking, trying to help her finish her sentence.

She shook her head. There didn't seem to be a word to describe what she felt. "I don't know how I feel."

"I don't think that's true," Abby added. "You just can't put it into words."

Clarke smiled. Her mother knew her well; so well, in fact, it seemed like she could read her daughter's mind. For some reason, it was a comfort to Clarke.

* * *

Clarke couldn't help but wring her hands in her classes that day. Wells Jaha, a fellow Erudite, and one of Clarke's closest friends, couldn't help but notice. "Nervous for your test?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. They were sitting at a cafeteria table, both not really in the mood to eat.

Clarke shrugged it off. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?" she retorted, her voice sharper than she intended. Wells backed off slightly. "I'm sorry," she said after taking a breath. "I shouldn't be so on edge."

"It's fine to be on edge. If it makes you feel any better, I'm a bit nervous, myself."

"How very Candor of you," she teased, the tense moment evaporating as quickly as it developed.

Wells shrugged. "Honesty isn't a bad thing," he said.

Clarke looked at the ground. "Do you think you'll get Erudite as your faction?"

"I'm not sure," he replied before going silent for a moment. Clarke glanced up from the spot on the floor, he was deep in thought, possibly considering his options. He opened his mouth to speak, but their time for lunch was up and the test was next on the day's schedule. She wouldn't get to know his answer; once the test was taken, they weren't supposed to discuss their results.

Clarke took a deep breath as she walked to the testing rooms. This was it.

* * *

"Hello," the Abnegation volunteer greeted Clarke. "Take a seat," she said motioning to the chair in the middle of the room. The chair was perpendicular to a floor to ceiling mirror that covered an entire wall. She questioned it's purpose; she couldn't figure out a logical reason for it to be there.

The woman in grey started explaining the process, but Clarke interrupted her instructions. "I know how this works," she said with an anxious smile.

The volunteer just nodded. She's probably heard that sentence a lot today. Clarke felt a pain of guilt. She hoped she didn't upset her somehow.

Sparing Clarke's conscience, the woman, seemingly unaffected by her words, handed her the serum. "Drink up."

* * *

Clarke opened her eyes and found herself standing in front of the wall-to-wall mirror. She walked toward herself. She looked different. In her reflection, her hair was down and her face was free of the frames. Though, when she touched her blonde locks, it was smoothed back into the ponytail she made this morning, and her glasses were still perched on her nose.

Maybe the mirror had a purpose after all.

"Choose," a voice said. Clarke spun around, pushing any thoughts about her reflection aside when she was presented with two options: a knife and a block of cheese.

"What are they for?" she asked, not sure who her question was directed to. It sounded vaguely like Wells's father, Thelonius. Leader of the Erudite faction. Clarke wasn't certain.

"Choose," the voice repeated.

Clarke gingerly held her hand out toward the knife; if a danger presented itself, it would be more useful than a hunk of cheese. However, the cheese had the potential to be helpful as well. She needed more information.

Before she could ask their purpose once more, the podiums disappeared and she heard a loud bark come from behind her.

The dog that charged her seemed larger than any dog she'd seen in the past. She took a step back, but knew in the small room she couldn't run forever. She had to think. She searched her mind for any helpful information she absorbed over the years. Then, it hit her. Submission.

Making herself as small as possible, she bowed her head to the dog making his attack. Taking deep breaths, Clarke stayed calm. This would work, she was sure of it.

The loud barking stopped and Clarke opened her eyes. Sitting in front of her was the dog, panting with his tongue out. Clarke reached out to let him sniff her hand before she began scratching his ears. She smiled, proud of herself. Though, her pride melted away when a small girl appeared at the other end of the room.

"I don't want to be afraid," she said, despite the terror that filled her voice. The dog growled and turned to face her.

_No,_ Clarke thought. The young girl had tears forming in her eyes. "Help me, please!" She shouted. Clarke would. She wished she just picked up the damn knife.

Clarke stood up and chased down the dog, making her legs work until they burned. The animal was fast, but Clarke was determined to catch up. The dog opened his mouth, bearing his teeth when Clarke leaped and wrapped her arms around his strong body, forcing him to the floor.

She woke up gasping in the testing room.

Sweat formed on her forehead, but she couldn't bring herself to care. "What was my result?" she asked quickly and anxiously. The worried expression on the Abnegation volunteer's face didn't help her nerves. "What's wrong? Did I fail?"

The volunteer shook her head. "Your result was Erudite," she paused. "And Dauntless and Abnegation."

Clarke was confused. "Excuse me?" She shook her head. "That's not possible," she said, standing up from her seat, she went over to the monitor. "See?" she said, pointing to the screen. "Abnegation."

"That's the result I entered in for you." There was genuine terror in her eyes, but not for herself. No, that fear was meant for Clarke. "You can't let anyone know what you are."

"I don't understand. What am I?"

"You're Divergent." Clarke has heard the term before. Only once in passing. Her mother said it once in a conversation with her father. _Divergents threaten the system,_ Abby said. "You need to hide where they'll never find you."

"Why?" she asked. "What's wrong with me?"

"You can't be controlled."

"How do you know so much about this?"  
"You need to go home," the woman said, ignoring Clarke's question. "Go home and don't tell anyone. Not your parents, not your best friend, no one."

Clarke nodded hesitantly and backed toward the exit. "Why Abnegation?"

"They won't be able to find you there."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So, I changed the title...I thought that Divergent Delinquents was the stupidest title ever, so I changed it to The Beast Inside. They are song lyrics from Demons by Imagine Dragons, which is a perfect Bellarke song. Anyway, enjoy and remember to Favourite/Alert/Review! It really means a lot. Also, if you have any questions feel free to ask and I'll try to address them as best as I can.

Clarke didn't remember her walk home. Erudite headquarters was a long ways away from the school, but she couldn't focus on the passing buildings. Her legs took her home, but her mind was somewhere else.

Divergent. A threat to the system. She couldn't be controlled. The question was, who was trying to control her?

Clarke wanted nothing more than to talk to her parents about her result, but the volunteer's voice reverberated in her mind. _Go home and don't tell anyone. Not your parents, not your best friend, no one. _She didn't even know this woman's name, but Clarke knew she had to listen to her.

Her house was empty when she got there. She was thankful her parents' careers were so demanding. Clarke needed time to compose herself before she faced them. They were very perceptive people and if they thought something was wrong, Clarke was certain they would press the issue.

She wasn't so certain, however, if she could lie to them if they did. Then again, Candor was not one of her results.

Clarke sat on her bed and took deep breaths.. Her mother said that the key to a sound mind was a sound body; Clarke hoped she was right.

She lied back and closed her eyes trying to think through the situation she was in, trying to decipher her results.

Erudite. It made sense, Clarke valued knowledge and always considered herself fairly smart. She had an affinity for medicine, like her mother, but she never felt wholly comfortable in the Erudite faction. However, she never dreamed she would actually end up leaving her family.

Dauntless and Abnegation were harder for Clarke to rationalize. Sure, she understood why the Dauntless would value bravery, but she always thought their actions were more reckless than brave. As for Abnegation, selflessness was admirable, but was Clarke really ready to devote her life to others, never thinking about herself? Then again, she was told to hide there. Maybe choosing Abnegation would be the most selfish thing she could do.

By the time her parents got home Clarke decided she wouldn't lie to them. Rather, she'd withhold the truth. They weren't daft. They could tell whenever Clarke lied to them in the past, she figured today wouldn't be any different. So, she would pretend to be a moody teenager and refuse to talk about anything.

"How was your day?" her father asked as the Griffin Family sat around the dinner table, potentially for the last time.

"I don't want to talk about it," Clarke replied harshly.

"Did something happen with your aptitude test?" Her mother spoke this time, the concern clear in her voice.

"I don't want to talk about it," the volume of Clarke's voice increased, and her tone soured.

Her parents eyed each other, somehow communicating without talking.

"Clarke, sweetie," her mother said, placing a gentle hand on hers. "Wells told me he didn't see you in class after the tests."

Clarke just looked at her plate, her mouth pressed in a thin, straight line. _Of course he did._

"He was worried about you, Clarke. What happened?"

"My test administrator sent me home," she replied. Clarke was being a brat, but a brat for good reasons. There was a small voice in her head that begged her to tell the truth, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Even if she was ruining the last meal she could have with her family.

Her mother and father just nodded and dismissed her from the table when Clarke requested. She had a lot to think about. Tomorrow was the choosing ceremony, and the decision she makes will change her life forever.

* * *

Griffin. Clarke's surname was listed near the beginning of the alphabet, meaning her name would be called close to the end of the ceremony. It meant she still had a bit more time to ponder her decision. She could stay in Erudite with her family, carry on as if the word _Divergent _was never applied to her; she could choose Abnegation, hide like the woman told her to; or she could chose Dauntless and make one of the riskiest decisions of her life.

All throughout her life, Clarke dreamed of adventure. Never experiencing any herself, she immersed herself in her own imagination, drawing her hopes for the future on any blank surface she could find. She would be lying if the Dauntless wasn't a bit of an inspiration for her.

When she was a little girl, she drew herself as her mother over medical tables healing anyone and everyone who came to her. Though, as she got older, he adventures changed. She climbed towers and the mountains she saw in her textbook. She swam in oceans and explored deep caves. Clarke pictured her life outside the wall, no matter how illogical and dangerous it was. Today's choice was the first day of the rest of her life; this could be the start of her very own adventure.

Clarke just had to make the right decision.

Running her hands through her hair, she looked around the large auditorium for Wells. Not paying any mind to the teenagers being called up, she spotted him down by the front of the Erudite section. At that moment, as if he sensed her eyes on the back of his head, he turned around. She gave him a warm smile, encouraging him that everything would be okay. He nodded, assured. Clarke wished she felt the same.

She never realized how slow the ceremony was before. When she was younger, it seemed to go by far too quickly, despite the long list of names called. Now, it just seemed endless. It was torture waiting for her turn.

Soon enough, the list made it to _J._

After an Abnegation born, Jasper Jordan, chose Dauntless, it was time for Wells Jaha to make his choice.

He stood up, his back straight. Clarke couldn't see much, but of what she saw of his father's face, it was glowing with pride. However, when he took the knife to his hand and spilled his blood over the stones of Abnegation, that pride melted into something else. It looked like sadness, to Clarke, but to others, it probably looked like disappointment.

Despite the shocked gasps that escaped from the lips of onlookers, Clarke knew that Wells and Erudite did not go together. He was, after all, her best friend. She knew him better than anyone. Clarke was happy with his choice; Wells and Abnegation fit nicely.

It also gave her more incentive to choose that faction for herself.

After a few more names, it was Clarke's turn. Inhaling deeply, Clarke stood from her seat. Her mother grabbed her hand before she walked down the steps, and the two shared one final look.

Her three choices repeated in her head. Water for Erudite, coals for Dauntless, stone for Abnegation. Clarke wondered for a moment if her hand would guide her in the right direction if she closed her eyes, the same way her legs carried her home. She picked up the knife and made an incision big enough to produce enough blood for the ceremony, but not too big as to cause any damage. She realized then, that whoever created this aspect of the ceremony certainly wasn't Erudite. They would know how many nerve-endings were in the palm of a hand.

With blood flowing, Clarke shut her eyes. _I have to trust myself. I have to know myself._ She held her hand out over the table of the bowls, stopping suddenly over one.

She opened her eyes and let her blood drip on the burning coals of Dauntless.

Clarke smiled and turned to the group clad in black. The cheers ripped through the crowd. They were Clarke's family now. She turned her head to her old one as she walked further and further away. Her mother smiled despite the tears forming in her eyes. There was pride in them, but so much more.

It was difficult to turn away.

* * *

As soon as the ceremony concluded, Clarke was whisked away in the hustle and bustle of Dauntless life, running for her life. The energy that exuded from the group was exhilarating and she felt like she was in one of her drawings. These people were insane in the best sense of the word; Clarke was one of them now. Adrenaline pumped through her veins. She didn't have to think for the first time in her life; now she could just _do._

Following the actions of anyone who wore black, Clarke climbed the support of the train tracks, her hands burning as the metal dug into her skin. It wasn't until she reached the top that the gravity of her choice set in.

After sketching various factions, Clarke knew exactly how the Dauntless got around the city: by train. A train that didn't stop.

"What happens if we don't make it on?" she heard come from behind her.

Turning around, she saw an Amity boy with a look of confusion on his face. Clarke shrugged. "I don't know about you, but I don't plan on finding out," she replied. The boy chuckled a bit and nodded.

Then, she felt vibrations beneath her feet. She started running, waiting for the right moment to leap off her feet, and swing herself into the train car. The Dauntless born initiates did it with such ease and grace; they had an unfair advantage. Though, she knew there would be no special treatment for transfers. She felt her muscles burn as she held onto the metal bar attached to the side of the train. For a moment, she thought her body would tear off from her shoulder. Though, she suffered through and found herself crashing on the floor of the car, laughing and sweating, ignoring any pain she felt.

"These people are crazy," a girl said.

Clarke just smiled to herself. _And so are we._

After a few minutes, Clarke noticed a few Dauntless initiates stand up. They moved to the doors and poked their heads out, wide smiles on their faces. Clarke followed their actions, noticing that others were jumping out a few cars ahead. Looking down, she noticed the gap between the tracks and the buildings they were landing on. _Don't think, _she thought. She had to go against everything she was raised to believe in. Logically, jumping from a moving train car to the roof of a building didn't make sense. The Dauntless didn't apply logic to their actions. And Clarke was now one of them.

She took a running start. Time seemed to slow down when she was in the air. She didn't expect her impact to hurt her knees so much, and she scraped her hands as supported herself, but Clarke never felt so alive.

_I belong here,_ she told herself. Though, even now she wasn't fully convinced.

"Gather 'round!" Clarke heard as she stood up. A man, who couldn't be more than a few years older than herself stood on the lip of the building. "And shut up," he said to two giggling Candor girls. "I'm Murphy. One of your instructors. _This_ is how you get to Dauntless HQ." He pointed down. "Who wants to go first?"

"You mean we have to jump? Again?" a boy with thick dark hair in blue asked. Clarke knew him from her classes. It was Monty.

"Scared, Nose?" Murphy retorted. Monty just shook his head. "Then maybe you should volunteer.

"I'll go," Clarke spoke up. The words left her lips without a second thought. Now, logic was starting to kick in again. Obviously it was safe, or else every Dauntless would be dead.

Murphy hopped off the short wall he stood on. "Be my guest."

Hoisting herself up, Clarke looked down into the deep pit. She couldn't see anything but black.

She closed her eyes and let her body bring her home.

The net that caught her would leave harsh red marks on her skin. She felt the ropes shift under her weight. A man held the net down for her and she slid off ungracefully. "What's your name," he asked.

"Clarke."

"First jumper," he shouted to the group of Dauntless Clarke didn't notice at first. They emerged from the shadows clapping and cheering. "Clarke." He smirked down at her. "Welcome to Dauntless, Princess."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Two chapters in one day! Though this is fairly short, (I swear this Author's Note is about half its length), you can all be happy because this chapter, unlike the previous two, heavily features Bellamy and Bellamy/Clarke interaction that's more than a few sentences long.

To address some of the reviews I've gotten, though I have PM'd people regarding certain things to clear things up, I just want to say that this is not going to be a re-hash of Divergent with Bellamy as Four and Clarke as Tris. Not at all; if that's what you're looking for, you won't find it here. There won't be any ((Divergent Spoilers ahead)) massive attack on Abnegation, the whole war scenario, etc. In my head, this takes place long before Tris and Four. In addition, I'm not planning on making Bellamy a carbon copy of Four, either. While Tris and Clarke do share personality traits, they're not the same, either. Now, with that said, I can't exactly change the canon of the Divergent Universe, either. Well, I could, but then it wouldn't really be the fic I want it to be. The aptitude test, choosing ceremony and Dauntless Initiation have to remain the same. Though, unlike the Divergent books, no one gets kicked out for not performing to a high enough standard. As that was in fact a recent development in Tris and Four's time. Anyway, I hope that fixes any confusion. With all of that said, as you'll see in this chapter, I will incorporate a bit of canon from The 100 show. However, since this is an AU, it won't happen exactly as it does in the canon universe. If any of you have any scenarios you'd want me to throw these two in, or what you want to see from the other characters, let me know! Also, thank you to all of you who paid your compliments! It means a lot! For those of you not familiar with the Divergent Universe, I would recommend looking up anything you don't understand on the Divergent Wikia page, as I won't be explaining certain things in as much detail given in the books (ie. how the faction system works).

Anyway, as always, favourites/alerts/reviews keep me motivated and enjoy!

Bellamy Blake was a drill sergeant. The Dauntless instructor had confidence oozing out of his pores, but all Clarke saw was a veil of arrogance. Though, she couldn't very well tell him that. No matter how much she wanted to.

He'd probably sick his loyal dog, Murphy, on her.

In the short time Clarke has been a Dauntless Initiate, she's learned quite a few things about the dynamic duo that was Bellamy Blake and John Murphy. Both Dauntless born, the two were always joined at the hip. No one was surprised when they both decided to stay in their faction of origin. They thrived in the environment, and it showed on their initiation scores. Much like how Erudite chooses their leaders based on IQ, the Dauntless choose their leaders based on how well they perform in their initiation. Bellamy and Murphy scored the two highest scores of their year; both were offered leadership positions in Dauntless.

Neither of them refused.

Now, they were training all the initiates in the way of the Dauntless, Murphy leading the Dauntless born, Bellamy the transfers. Clarke wasn't sure which group got the lesser of two evils.

"They're fucking monsters," Raven Reyes, a Candor transfer said one night. Clarke giggled and nodded. "I swear, if Blake doubts my ability to throw a punch one more time I'll gut him." She shook her head, exasperated and annoyed.

"I'm sure they're just over-exaggerating everything," Clarke said. "You know, trying to scare us into dropping out, to see who's really meant for Dauntless." Except, Clarke really wasn't that sure.

Clarke was happy she could find a friend in Raven, both forced to fight each other on the first day of initiation. Both of them agreed that mindless violence wasn't bravery, and that the test was completely unnecessary. Unlike some, however, they knew that learning _how _to fight wasn't the dumbest thing. The Dauntless protected the city from what was outside the wall, and from everything inside, as well.

"Maybe, but have you ever met one of them who's normal?"

"Not yet," Clarke replied. "But are any of us really that normal?"

Raven smiled. "I see your point."

* * *

"This is pathetic," Bellamy shouted as he paced through the line of initiates shooting their guns at targets. "You're all pathetic. How can you be expected to defend us all if you can't even hit an unmoving piece of metal?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the first jumper roll her eyes. This would be fun. "You got a problem, Princess?" he said with a smirk on his face.

She just turned her head and stared at him for a moment. "If you want us to be able to shoot, why don't you just show us how?" Clarke challenged him. And Bellamy couldn't refuse.

"Didn't read about how to hold a weapon in your books?"

"Not all of us are as obsessed with guns as you," her gaze was steady as she spoke. She wasn't intimidated by him like some other initiates were. Bellamy wasn't sure if this impressed him or pissed him off; it was probably a mixture of both. "Or, are you afraid your reputation will precede you?"

He stifled a laugh. "Fine. You want me to show you how it's done, I'll show you." Bellamy sauntered over to the blonde and took the gun from her hand. He held the weapon the same way he was taught when he was younger. It felt comfortable against his skin. Keeping his eye on the target, his finger pulled the trigger. As always, the bullet pierced the metal target in the center.

He turned his head to see her reaction. She looked unimpressed. "We get it, you can hit a target. That doesn't teach us anything."

Bellamy was the one who rolled his eyes now. "All of you better be paying attention," he said powerfully, addressing the crowd of initiates. He forced the gun back in Clarke's arms, positioning her hands in the proper places. "This is how you hold one of these things properly, got it?" he asked, scanning the faces of the transfers. He waited for questions, but none came. Good. He pressed his hand firmly on Clarke's back, fixing her posture. His hand lingered on the small of her back as he leaned down. He wanted to be on her level to help her aim with his free hand. "Just take in a deep breath and with a calm, steady hand, pull the trigger," he spoke just to her now, his breath hot on her cheek. "Close your eyes if you have to. Trust yourself to get the bullet where it needs to go."

He saw her following his advice. She shut her lids as she inhaled, pulled the trigger an exhaled. When she opened her eyes, a smile danced across her face. Peeling his eyes away from her mouth, he glanced at the target. The new mark was only an inch or so off from Bellamy's bullseye.

He took his hand off of her back and took a few steps back. "That's how you shoot a gun," he said to the wide-eyed teenagers. "Now get back to work!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Yay! New chapter! Lots of character interaction in this one. Hope you like it and remember to Favourite/Alert/Review if you haven't already!

After a few days of guns, the initiates went back to hand-to-hand combat training. Clarke loathed this aspect of the Dauntless, but figured fighting it wasn't going to help. Though, if she had a choice, she'd go back to shooting guns.

"Next up," Bellamy began as Monty Green helped a limping Jasper from the ring, "Finn and Clarke."

Clarke moved from her spot without hesitation, but Finn's protest stopped her in her tracks. "I can't fight her."

Clarke would've been offended if she didn't know Finn was Amity born. He had difficulty fighting anyone, not just Clarke. Though, this was the first time he spoke up about his distaste. She understood it, respected his opinion, even, but Dauntless initiation wasn't about understanding or respect; it was about showing off to get the highest scores, whether you agreed with what was going on or not.

It was Raven who pushed him to the ring. "I'm sure she can take whatever you can deal out," she said with a small smirk. The first day, Raven beat the ever-living hell out of Clarke. She was stronger than the blonde at the time, but that didn't stop a friendship develop between them. Finn even joined their twosome after a week or so. Typically, friends didn't fight friends, but this was Dauntless; the typical didn't apply.

"It's fine, Finn," Clarke said stepping up to the ring.

He stepped up so he was only a foot away from Clarke, but he was still hesitant. So, Clarke threw the first punch. Her fist hit his ribs, and he launched himself into fight mode. He had an advantage over her; he was strong after helping farm fields back in Amity, but Clarke was fast and knew the mechanics of fighting better than he did. Though, she was taken off guard when he grabbed her ponytail and threw her to the ground. Clarke let out a pained groan, and she saw Finn's face contort. He felt guilt, but that didn't stop him from throwing a hard punch to her face. She was disoriented and dizzy, but she still mustered the strength to overpower Finn, switching their positions. Now, with his body beneath her, she kept punching him, wanting the fight to be over as quickly as it started.

He tapped out.

Her head spinning, Clarke rolled off of him, lying down beside him for a moment. She was still for a moment, catching her breath.

"Here," Clarke opened her eyes, Bellamy stood above her. He held out his hand. She took it and used his support to stand up. "Not bad, Princess," he said, a sick pride in his voice. He enjoyed watching this. It entertained him. He turned away from her. "We're done for the day. Get some rest. You'll all need it."

Clarke held out her hand for Finn. "Sorry," she said.

"Don't worry about it," he smiled, using his sleeve to wipe blood from his face.

Raven threw her arms around both of their shoulders. "Let's go do something fun."

"How about we go sleep instead," Clarke suggested.

"Sleep sounds pretty fun," Finn added.

Raven sighed. "You guys suck."

* * *

That night, Bellamy burst into the room the initiates lived in. "Wake up and get dressed," he shouted. "Meet in the pit in five minutes."

Slowly, Clarke sat up from her bed, rubbing her bruised eye. She was thankful she decided to rest after the fights that day. If she didn't, she wouldn't be able to perform adequately in whatever test this was.

"What do you think is going on?" Jasper asked, pulling on a shirt.

"Could be anything," Monty answered. "Who knows, we could end up jumping off the side of a building by the time the night's up."

"Nah," Raven spoke up. "We've already done that, remember?"

After meeting in the pit, Bellamy explained that the initiates would be mixing with the Dauntless born for war games. "It's like capture the flag," he said as Murphy and the other initiates walked up behind him. "The goal is to take the other team's flag."

"But we play with these," Murphy chimed in, holding a gun in his hand.

"They want to kill us," Finn muttered under his breath. Clarke smiled. She was glad she'd get to hold a gun again.

Bellamy picked up a gun of his own. "The bullets simulate the pain of a real gunshot," he said, aiming the gun at one of the initiates who wasn't paying attention. When he pulled the trigger, the boy screamed out in pain and fell to the floor. "It'll only last a few minutes."

"Bellamy and I are the team captains."

"Last year's loser gets first pick," Bellamy said with a smirk on his face.

Murphy rolled his eyes and named a Dauntless born. He was tall and muscular. Even in the dark Clarke could see his power.  
Bellamy chose his sister next and she skipped over to his side. After Murphy made his second choice, Bellamy called Clarke's name. This took her by surprise.

"You really want a Nose on your team, Blake?" Murphy teased.

"I know what I'm doing," Bellamy replied. "Or do you forget the beating you took last year?"

Murphy shut up.

By the time everyone had a team, Clarke was pleased with the one she was on. She, Raven, Jasper, Monty, and Finn were all together. Along with Octavia Blake and a few other Dauntless born, Clarke was sure they could beat Murphy.

Bellamy seemed confident, as well.

After the train ride to the city, Murphy led his team off in one direction while Bellamy stayed near the tracks. "What's the first rule of war?" he asked.

"Know your enemy," Monty said.

"Exactly. What do we know about Murphy?"

"Strategy isn't his strong suit," Clarke answered. "He'll probably leave his flag virtually unguarded, using as much manpower in his offense."

Bellamy nodded, a look of pride on his face. "This is why I like Noses on my team." Clarke was surprised. Up until now, Bellamy did nothing but insult other factions, pointing out their weak points. She wasn't expecting him to compliment Erudite values. "So what do we do?" And the team devised a plan.

Raven would hid the flag and rigged her gun so it would go off whenever someone walked passed a certain point. Clarke wasn't sure where she learned the mechanics, but was impressed nonetheless. A few stayed behind to guard the area, but the majority of the team set off for Murphy's flag. He hid it out in the open, figuring his team would shoot anyone who got close. It was cocky and stupid.

No wonder he lost last year.

"Come with me," Octavia said to Clarke, pulling her in a different direction than the rest of the group.

"Where are we going?" Clarke asked.

"To get the flag. Duh."

Clarke nodded, catching on. With the majority of the team coming from head on, Murphy will sick his army on them, leaving the sides and the back undefended. "Does Bellamy know about this?" she asked.

"Whose idea do you think it was?"

Twice in one night, Clarke Griffin was surprised by Bellamy Blake.

Soon enough, Clarke heard the sound of guns being fired in the distance. Carefully, she and Octavia peered around the corner of a building, Murphy's flag in plain sight. Octavia smiled and pushed forward, but Clarke held her back. "We don't know if there's anyone guarding it." She bent down and picked up a rock, throwing it in the general direction of the flag. Then, Clarke heard footsteps.

Aiming the gun, Clarke pulled her trigger when the guard was in sight. After he fell and screamed, the other guard came running. Octavia took him out. They waited a few seconds to see if anyone else was coming. When no one did, they made their move. The two tore the flag down from it's post and ran towards the back of Murphy's army. He was standing by, watching the chaos unfold. Octavia put a gun to his back while Clarke waved the flag in front of his face, a smug smirk on her face.

"How does it feel to lose two years in a row?"

Angry, he elbowed Octavia, throwing her balance off, aiming his gun at Clarke. Before he could shoot, Bellamy shot him first.

"The game's over, Murphy. No need to be a sore loser about it."

Cheers erupted from the team. For the first time since her choosing ceremony, Clarke felt like she had a family.

A few days later, that family was hiding something from her.

When Clarke entered the room, everyone's conversation ended. Raven and Finn had broken looks on their faces as Monty hid something behind his back. "What's going on?" Clarke asked.

Raven stepped forward to meet her. "Clarke, you should sit down."

She was confused. "Just tell me what's going on."

"Clarke," Finn spoke now. "You really should-"

"I don't want to sit down," she insisted. "Give it to me, Monty," Clarke held out her hand, needing to know what he was hiding.

He just looked at Raven. She nodded.

It was an article. Clarke stared at it, not believing what she was reading.

_**ERUDITE ENGINEER FOUND DEAD**_

Clarke couldn't take her eyes off the headline. She shook her head and pressed the story to Raven's chest as she walked away, fighting back tears.

"Clarke! You don't have to be alone right now," Raven shouted. Clarke just kept walking.

She didn't know where she was going, but she couldn't be around people. Her father was dead and she didn't even get to say good-bye.

Clarke stopped moving in a dark hallway. Sliding down the wall, she let the tears she'd been fighting flow freely. A gross sob escaped her lips and her head fell between her knees. For the past few weeks, her mind rarely travelled to her parents in Erudite. She missed them, sure, but she figured they'd always be there, even if she couldn't see them.

It never occurred to her that something like this could happen.

_You'll do great, kid. Whatever you chose._ The last words her father spoke to her rang in her head. She wasn't so sure he was right.

When she heard footsteps coming from down the hall, Clarke tried to compose herself. Starting to stand, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Don't get up, Princess." His tone was sympathetic. He sat down next to her, not saying anything else. Clarke didn't push him away or ask him to leave. She didn't want him to go. It was easier finding comfort in him rather than the friends she trusted. She didn't understand why.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence, Bellamy stood up. He held out his hand for her to join him. "Come with me," he said. "You need a drink."


End file.
